Yugioh NS Revamped FINAL
by LeeinTheVamp
Summary: Leein Vs Hera


Yugioh NS

Turn 49. Clash Of Souls! Hera vs Leein 2

Cool wind surronded both Leein and Hera. Not a word spoken. An unbreakable stare bewtween the two of them. No words needed to be spoken. Like a book the words could be read on there faces. The ora storming around Leein. His eyes pale white and emotionless. '' Twelve..''he spoke quietly. Like hearing a loud explosion Heras attention imedaitly everted to the single word Leein spoke. Standing in the ruins that once was his first home. Hera could feel nothing but anger. ''Officer Richard, Officer Ryan and Officer Reeves''Leein began to name out names. Perplexed by this Hera did not speak a word he just stood there quietly listening.

''Richard Price,Bruce Boom,Shane Helms'' Leein continued to speak out the numerous names as if he was reading them off an invisable list. ''Mr. Quak Quann, Corey Meys, Brandon Souz, Sabrina Harez''Leein spoke coldly clutching his fist and looking up at Hera. Eye to eye. ''Chevlair Rejji and Thomas Rejii'' like a thunder bolt the final names Leein spoke caused a sound of glass shattering to be heard inside the head of Hera. Finialy realizing the reason for the names.

''Your naming your victims off like a check list...''Hera said his anger growing with the finish of his sentence. The sound of every victim that Leein just named off screams echoing in the head of Hera. Suddenly Leein switched his glare to the down to Markes. ''He was your friend''Hera replied. ''All he did was care about and even as he watched you turn into a monster right in front of his eyes''Hera said his words trying to invoke an emotion from Leein. Cold posture Leein just continued to emptly stare at Markes. ''He made me make a promise before i left''Hera said looking at his opening hand. ''Even though he knew he had to stop you deep down he could not do that call him weak if you want but he had one thing you lost'' Hera said turning his attention to Markes. ''A HEART!''Hera snapped his anger finially releasing for the full time. ''The only diffrence bewtween you two and the thing that will cause your downfall''Hera finished his sentence.

''I am ending this hunt now''Hera spoke repeating the words of Markes.

''Do you know how many times i have heard that..''Leein interupted. ''What makes you think your fate will be diffent''Leein stated his attention to Hera. An eary white light peaking out from the gray clouds now above them. The moon now visably above them . ''I set a card face-down and set a face-down card''Leein said softly picking two cards from his hand and placing them on the disk.

{You knew he would turn into this monster but you could not bring yourself to finish him like you kept telling yourself}Hera thought to himself his attention still on Markes. {You would have let the world fall if it meant seeing Leein happy once more because he meant that much to you thats why you left it to me}Hera thought finially putting his full attention on Leein.

Hera looked down at the fallen Markes. Layed out. Motionless. Not imagining the fight he indured with both himself and Leein. {Thank you}Hera thought to himself seeing the smiling image of Candice. Now safe and sound thanks to the sacrefice of Markes. he image of Hera standing on the platform of Duel Academy and looking up at the belcony. There the piercing eyes of Leein looking down at him for the first time. Deep down he knew this battle would always happen on that day. All around him flames appearing burning everything to ash and leaving the two there. Face to face. ''I DRAW!''Hera shouted quickly drawing a card with it everything vanished and he found himself in the ruins of Duel Academy again. ''I normal summon Loyal Solider'' Hera replied. Loyal Solider leaped out from the sky bowing in front of Hera. ''Since i succesfully normal summoned an Avenger Hero i can now specail summon this''Hera said reaching for another card in his hand.

In front of Hera a warrior silhoute materilized next to Loyal Solider. ''Per the effect of Avenger Hero Loyal Solider i can add Iron Of Inteligiance''Hera explained grabbing his deck and quickly skimming through it. Not phased by the opening move of Hera Leein stood there just watching. ''I now send the top card of my deck and Avenger Hero Chameoflauge becomes a type of monster that i chose''Hera explained quickly milling the top card of his deck. '' I chose Machine''Hera quickly answered again looking down at his hand. ''HERO ROADCALL!''Hera shouted grabbing two cards from his hand. ''I equip Loyal Solider with Shield Of Justice and equip Chameflauge with Iron Of Inteliagiance''Hera declared. ''This is the final battle''Hera stated talking to his monsters.

Within seconds both Loyal Soldier and Chameoflauge vanished. In there place both Avenger Hero Freedom and Avenger Hero Iron stood proudly. Like all his past battles they were ready for this war. . ''IRON ATTACK HIS SET MONSTER!''with the rage of Hera Iron shot three rockets at Leeins set card destroying it instantly.

''Per the effect of Pyramid Turtle i can now specail summon Vampire Sorcerer''Leein quickly interupted. Now standing next to Leein was a skinny figure. Its skin was dark green. Wearing a witch craft hat and gown. In its hand a staff in the shape of a bat. Resembling Leein this monster had a dead stare.

''Thats fine''Hera said. ''ATTACK HIM FREEDOM!''Freedom ran towards the Leein throwing its sheild at Vampire Sorcer. Like a blade it spun in the air swiftly cutting Vamprie Sorcerer straight in half.

''My fallen monster effect activates i can now add one vampire type monster to my hand''Leein replied taking his deck out and skimming through it. ''I chose to add Vampire Vamp''Leein declared adding the selected card to his hand.

''Its time''Hera said looking over to his field. Knowing the danger of Vampire Vamp .

''I use Iron and Freedom and with there combined strengh will build the overlay network''Hera said quetly. Iron and Freedom looked back at eachother and nodded. Both fading into a purple light. ''THE MOST LOYAL SOLDIER ALWAYS PUTTING HIS LIFE ON THE LINE!''Hera bagan to chant. ''AND THE WORLDS SMARTEST MAN WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS MACHINES WILL NOW JOIN FORCES AND WILL PAVE WAY FOR A NEW HERO''Hera continued. Below Hera a giant yellow circle appeared that quickly consumed Iron and Freedom. ''GRAB YOUR STAFF AND LAUGH AT THE WORLD !''Hera screamed. A black figure slowwly emerged from the circle ''ANSWER THE CALL NECRO AVENGER HERO TRIXTER!''

Laughing evily Trixter appeared in front of Hera. . He was tall and skinny. Had purple skin. In his hand he held an odd long scepter with a skull on the very top of it. His outfit conisted of a long black robe and a black hat that covered on of his eyes. ''I end''Hera said strictly still looking at the added Vampire Vamp waiting in Leeins hand.

''I draw''Leein said. ''I activate Monarchs Storm Fourth allowing me to tribute your Trixter''Leein explained.

''NO!''Hera shouted.

Around Trixter a strong wind accured forming a tornado in seconds consuming him. Suddenly the ora around Leein shot out pushing Hera's foot an inch back. ''I tribute summon my most loyal servant''Leein said grabbing for a card next to Vampire Vamp.A black casket took form in front of Leein. On the front of it a symbolic symbol. ''Its time to feed my loyal servant''Leein began to chant. '' Awaken from your slumber and make my victims bleed'' with the finish of the Leein's chant the casket slowwly oppned and a vampire emerged opened its eyes. He had blue hair that covered his left eye. He was wearing an old fashion suit and a huge red cape. ''Vampire Lord its time to at last end the hunt''Leein stated clenching his fists tigthly. Hera looked at Vampire Lord remembering it from there first battle. His arm begging to tense up as if it remembered the pain from last time. ''But there can be no new life without first death''Leein said speaking a famous phrase Markes would say.

''I activate Book Of Life''Leein replied placing the card into the disk. In the hands of Leein a green book appeared. Grabbing it and quickly opening it. ''I banish Trixter and specail summon my fallen Pyramid Turtle''Leein read from the book as it vanished from his hand. Out of the ground a golden pyramid peeked out crawling from out the ground was an old turtle. ''Time to feed''Leein quickly stated. '' Vampire Lord go DISCIPLES OF DARKNESS!'' Vampire Lord swifttly shot its arms out causing three black shadows to shot out of his red cape.

As they got closser to Hera they took form of bats going straight towards him. ''I specail summon Avenger Hero Blocker''Hera interupted.

Quickly Hera slammed a card from his hand on the disk. Blocking the attack was a giant silver wall. Two arms and a head shot out from the wall shooting the bats off. ''I can specail summon this card from my hand when im attacked and imedaitly it will gain defence equal to the attacking monster''Hera explained. Letting out a sigh of relief Hera returned his eyes to the ongoing battle.

''I end''Leein said. Vampire Lord placed his hands back into his cape covering his fangs. Hera slowwly drew his card not taking his eyes of Leein for a second.

''I activate Re-Fusion''Hera stated. ''I can now pay eight hundred life-points and specail summon Iron''Hera explained. A yellow light took form in the sky with the shadow of Iron levitating into the air. ''Next i banish Shield Of Justice from my graveyard to specail summon one warrior type monster from my graveyard''Hera explained.

Returining next to Iron was Freedom. Once again his two loyal Heroes ready to fight. ''THERE BACK ...AND THERE MAD!''Hera screamed. ''IRON SHOW NO MERCY GO FULL THROTTLE MISSILE LAUNCH!''Hera screamed with all the anger in his body. ''Before batling an opponets monster Iron can destroy one face-up card you control''Hera explained. ''IRON SHOW NO MERCY GO FULL THROTTLE MISSILE LAUNCH!''Hera screamed with all the anger in his body. ''THIS ONES FOR THOSE THREE OFFICERS YOUR SLAINED!''Hera screamed. Without a second to respond the rockets rained on and compeltly incased Pyramid Turtle in seconds. ''NOW IRON DESTROY VAMPIRE LORD!''Hera demanded. Iron flew at Vampire Lord. Again unleashing three rockets this time at Vampire Lord. ''AND THIS ONES FOR THE THREE OBELISK BLUES'' ''Richard,Shane and Bruce''Hera stated violently.

''Now he is wide open''Hera replied quietly waiting for the smoke of Iron's attack to clear. Smoke finially clearing with it all the hope of Hera vanishing. In front of Leein two small small black shadows. Smoke still covering the bottom half of Leeins body. Leein looked out of it at Hera. His murderous stare speaking volumes. ''I attack with Freedom''Hera proclaimed fighting to get the hope back. ''I end''Hera replied. In seconds the smoke at last clearing revailing the pure white eyes of Leein looking back at Hera. The white ora once again spinning around him like a tornado.

''Are you prepared to dance with the departed?''Leein asked drawing the top card of his deck.

''I am not scarred''Hera snapped back. For once a smile peeked out from the face of Leein. Catching Hera off guard. He found himself backing up without control of his own body. ''I will use my Dragon Mirror to banish Vampire Lord'' the reflection of Vampire Lord was seen in the mirror before quickly fadding. ''And Pyramid Turtle'' Pyramid Turtle was also seen but also fadded. Leein clenched his fist tightly ''FUSION SUMMON THE END... DRAGONECRO NETHERSOUL DRAGON!''Leein screamed. Out of nowhere the mirror shattered. In its place a giant figure appeared above Leein. ''Nethersoul...Dragon''Hera repeated unknowing to him next to him Masked Kuriboh appearing again.

This dragon had a snake like body. Two large arms with sharp claws. Ghost like phantoms appeared from its body. With the appearance of Dragonecro screams of both of boys and girls filled the areas. Coming from the phantoms that were spinning around him. ''Do you hear them?''Leein asked. ''I sense unlike our first battle this time you can''Leein spoke. Twelve spirits appearing around Necro spinning around him. ''The lost spirits''Leein said his sentence finially making sense to Hera.

''Thats them..''Hera said finially able to hear them.

''HELP US SLIFFER!''the voice of Richard Price screamed out.

''HERA..''the small voice of Thomas Rejii screamed out.

''HELP US''all the spirits screamed out at the same time.

''Just one more''Leein said clutching his fist tightly. ''Your a fool for coming here''Leein said. ''I spared you the first time because deep down i grew found of you but i know now that was my biggest mistake''Leein said cruely. '' I spared Candice and your friend Jake and even my own brother''Leein continued to speak revealing more and more. ''The one destined sacrefice will take the place of all others and then they will be set free''Leein continued to speak. ''Nothing will stop me from bringing her back..NOTHING!''Leein shouted.

''But did i really spare them?''Leein questioned his responce causing Hera to wonder. ''You think you understand the danger of The Phantom Force just because you face it'' ''But the truth is you dont understand you follishy belive you do''Leein responded. Extending his left hand out. He slowwly rolled up his sleeve revealing on his wrist a tatto. Three lines going up creating what looked to be handcufs around it. All three lines ending at the lock which looked to be a gray skull. ''Thats new ..''Hera replied shocked. ''See you dont understand this has been with me all this time or should i say us''Leein paused looking down at Markes.

{What} Hera thought to himself.

Jake came to a stop. Placing Candice down next to a tree unknowing the battle that was accuring at Duel Academy. ''He saved us''Jake said panting still not beliving Leein appeared. Miles away from Duel Academy he again finially felt safe. ''And Markes'' Jake said to himself. The words Markes spoke to Jake while they watched Syphers duel. ''Jake Hera will come back here and by that time i will already be defeated'' his words echoing the head of Jake. ''Please go protect Candice as i will wait for Leein to come for us to settle our battle to do what i must''his final sentence ending.

Sitting down Jake caught his breath. Not realizing just how long he had been running. ''I did my part''Jake said looking up at the night sky. ''Hera be our hero and finish this''Jake said somehow feeling the presence of his friend. ''And i will protect her''Jake said turning around to see Candice still peacefully sleeping. A cold wind passed by Jake causing him to jump up. ''Stupid goosebumps''Jake replied agrevated. ''Its just the stupid wind''Jake said assuring himself. Suddenly behind him something on the right wrist of Candice. A white glowing peeking out from her uniform. Unknowing behind him Candice had awoken from her sleep. Now with a new understanding of what was happening her eyes slowwly opened.

''What do you mean?''Hera questioned watching as the same light shinned on Leein. Leein softly chucked at the questioning face of Hera. Puzzled and confused.

Finally he spoke giving Hera the answers but also the ultimate ultimatuim. ''The most dangerous part of The Phantom Force''he spoke looking at his wrist a wild look taking form. ''The End World Shackles''Leein replied. ''Every person that has ever came in contact with Nethersoul Dragon has this''Leein answered.

''Wait...what''Hera questioned. The images of Jake. Markes and then Candice appearing in his head.

''At any time with a snap of my fingers i can have them'' ''There souls can be the thirteenth sacrefice i need to finish my hunt''Leein answered.

''So you spared them...this whole time but why?''Hera questioned. ''Because you want me''Hera replied thrown off by the new procomtion of Leein.

''The funniest part is when you thought she was safe'' ''She was was always in my hand''Leein replied opening his hand a white ora appearing in the middle of it.

''You cant''Hera objected. ''Just take me''Hera pleaded throwing his hands to his side. ''Please dont...''Hera pleaded. This duel now turning into a helpless situation.

''Its not you''Leein responded. ''But whats inside of you''Leein answered. Inside the head of Hera the dark voice that haunned him snarling angrly.

''Let me fight him''it hissed.

'' Unleash the evil that is Yubel and i will release them from there shackles''Leein proclaimed. Hera watched as the evil voice continued its hissing loudly inside his head but in his head he could see the image of Candice passed out on the ground. Laying next to Markes motionless. Another victim of the reaper.

''Dont hide it from me''Leein replied feeling the power of Yubel inside Hera. Fighting the control of him off. A strong wind errupting from the middle of them. Yubels dark ora crashing into Leeins Phantom Force. ''Fine continue to fight''Leein replied seeing Hera fighting the urges of Yubel away. ''In the end two things will happen one either Yubel will be unleashed and i will capture its dark soul or''Leein paused. Heras eyes widdening already knowing the answer from Leein. ''I will sacrefice Markes, Jake and your precious Candice''Leein answered Hera. ''We will call it Heras Nethersoul End Game''Leein replied. Above them Dragonecro letting out a violent roar at Hera.

Turn 50. Nethersoul End Game

Sweat poured off the brow of the small boy. Slowwly he backed up feeling the hard brick wall behind him. There was no escape. In front of him two teenage figures.

''Aaron please dont try to escape''a calm voice asked. '

'GET BACK!''a dark voice shouted from within the dark voice. Standing across from the first teenage. The second took a step forward.

''I have hunted him for three nights now'' '''He is not escaping''he assured walking into the light from the street. Markes and Leein stood next to eachother. In front of the small boy a dark monsterous creature appeared, Guarding and protecting him. Also feeding on him. Two large demon heads peeked out whipping around. Its massive gray chest. A single yellow demonic eye looking back at the two.

Markes let out a sigh seeing the boy becoming more and more possesed. Feeling the urge to want to save him but deep down knowing the danger. He looked to Leein. A determined look on his face. In front of Leein and Markes there life point meeters appearing. Leein with two thousand three hundred. Markes with only one thousand one hundred. In front of Markes his loyal Raiden standing guard in front of him. Only a set trap card in front of Leein. This was a dark duel.

''YUBEL ATTACK!''Aaron demanded. The light on Yubels eye turned red as a dark ora shot off it going at Raiden. ''With Yubel your monster wont be destroyed but at the end phase your monster will be destroyed''Aaron explained. Then pointed to a Face-Up trap card. ''Due to my continuis trap Hate Prison'' ''When a monster is destroyed besides in battle the oppenet will take damage equal to that destroyed monster which means bye bye Markes''Aaron snarled.

''I activate my trap''Leein interupted.

''VAMPIRE AWAKENING!''the dark voice yelled out annoyed. In front of Markes a hooded figure appeared. Pointing a large black scythe at Yubels attack.

''I pay 1000 Life-Points to prevent Raiden from being destroyed''Leein exclaimed. A red ora appeared around Raiden. ''Vampire Scarglet is destroyed at the end phase''Leein stated. ''But your Hate Prison only works for cards you destroy''Leein pointed out. With only thirteen hundred life points Leein looked to the direction of Markes. ''You know what to do''he replied.

''Stupid boy...''the dark voice snapped looking at both Leein and Markes. ''Time to end this''Markes responded relucatantly. ''No more GAMES!''the dark voice yelled out. Behind Aaron a dark portal appearing.

''There it is''Leein replied looking at the portal. Before the eyes of Leein and Markes a dark ora began to pour off of Aaron sinking into the dark portal causing Aarons lifeless body to crash to the ground.

''Thats it''a mature voice spoke out walking out the shadows. Vellian crow looked at the portal placing his hands on his chin. ''You did it my children'' ''Thats the portal to duel academy''he stated looking at the portal amazed. Behind Vellian the figure of Deven stepped out walking in front of Leein and Markes.

''Took you long enough''he remarked arrogangtly.

''So are we going''Markes asked ignoring his ignorant remark.

''Of course it went in there ''Leein responded deactativating his duel disk and walking towards the portal now standing next to Deven.

{Something tells me after this journey we will have alot more questions}Markes thought to himself walking towards his friends.

''It was always about Yubel''Leein spoke out looking at Hera. A depresing look on his face. Fighting an inner battle inside. The dark voice becoming louder and louder. ''Hera Yuki you are the destined sacrefice they seek''Leein spoke confidently. ''It can now all end with your fall''Leein said standing up straight. A look of sadness taking form on his face. '' ''DRAGONECRO ATTACK AVENGER HERO FREEDOM GO NETHERSOUL BURST!''Leein demanded. Dragonecro let out a frightning roar at Hera. Within seconds Dragon Necro opened its large jaws. Unleashing a white stream from its mouth it creating a blinding white cannon. Freedom watched on as the blast consumed him

''FREEDOM!''Hera screamed covering his eyes from the blinding light.

As the light fated Hera looked to his field to see Freedom still standing on his field. But his body looked aged as stood unresponsive to Hera's words. . ''When my Dragonecro attacks a monster it isnt destroyed'' Leein began. ''Also the monster it attacked attack points become zero''Leein finished giving Hera the answers he was wondering.

{So Freedom lives}Hera thought to himself. ''That is not the worst part though''Leein replied breaking Hera's thought. ''WHAT IS THAT THING!''Hera screamed.

''Its funny your dear Candice had the same reaction when i sent her to the abyss''Leein said.

In front of Leein a black shadow. Its appearance in the exact form of Freedom. . ''This is the soul of your Freedom''Leein explained. . ''This is where the end beggins''Leein said. ''DARK SOUL TOKEN STRIKE HIM!''Leein demanded. The token let out a monsterous roar before unleashing a white spiral from its mouth that went right through the body of Freedom

''I use the effect of Freedom to protect him from being destroyed''Hera quickly replied. But without warning the spirals shot out from the body of Freedom and struck Hera. ''AHHHH!''Hera screamed crashing to one knee. ''Come on just for a second''the dark voice repeated inside Heras head.

Hera life-points quickly rediced to three thousand one hundred. Feeling the life slowwly being drained from his body with that one attack. Dragonecro and the soul token standing next to Leein. ''I set a card and end''Leein replied. Trying to find the strengh to stand up Hera looked at Dragonecro. The one monster that single handly destroyed Candice,Jake,and Markes and now the monster he had to fight. Freedom weakly standing in front of Hera still willing to fight. Next to him Iron.

{I could use Iron's effect but that would be a huge risk now knowing what his set card is}Hera thought fighting to get to his feet. ''I must fight''he said quietly. Remembering the promise he made to Mr. Rejii before he faded into dust. Weakly Hera drew the top card of his deck looking at it. ''I switch Avenger Hero Freedom to defence'' ''I can pull no punches''Hera said to himself. ''I ATTACK DRAGONECRO''Hera violently stated.

Iron shot straight at Dragoncero. ''I USE HIS EFFECT TO DESTROY HIM BEFORE BATTLE GO FULL THROTTLE MISSILE LAUNCH!''Hera screamed.

''Fool..''Leein said quietly. From the back of Iron three rockets shot out striking Dragonecro and destroying him imedaitly. ''

YES GOT HIM!''Hera shouted in victory.

''WE WILL NOT BE DENIED!''Leein screamed. ''GO CALL OF THE HAUNTED!''Leein screamed. Like the end of a horror movie. Hera watched as Dragonecro rose from the dead within seconds.

''Damnit..''Hera said looking at his hand. ''I attack the token with Iron''Hera finished his turn. Iron swiftly shot a rocket that destroyed the token imediatly.

Leein looked at Hera hard. As if reading something off his face. ''I understand''Leein said drawing his card. ''In order to defeat you even my Nethersoul must evolve''Leein stated. From the ground of Leein the white ora exploded. Creating a massive storm around him. His hair being blown revealing his two white ghost eyes. ''FOR THE FIRST TIME I WILL USE IT ALL TO BURRY YOU HERA YUKI!''Leein screamed. ''I normal summon the tuner monster Plague Spreader Zombie''Leein spoke his voice drasticly changing. A small animal like zombie pounced onto Leeins field.

It look to be a mixture of numerous dead animal's. With a koala body and snake like tail. ''A tuner...''Hera said looking at the ghoulish monster.

''I now syn my level two plague spreader and eight Dragonecro'' Leein answered out. ''Together me and my monster's will send you to the real abyss, I WILL FLOOD THIS WORLD WITH THE RIVER OF THE DAMNDED''Leein screamed above him Dragonecro evolving into something much darker. ''You wanna continue to fight fine'' ''I will drain every last breath out of you'' ''UNTIL YUBEL SHOWS HIMSELF!''Leein screamed.

A monsterous roar errupted from the sky. Inside the gray clouds a silhoute of an enermous tyrant forming. ''I WILL BRING TO THIS WORLD THE PIONER OF THE RIVER OF THE DAMNED!''Leein began to chant. Hera looked up in awe at the size of the new dragon above him. ''CORRUPT EVERYTHING AND BRING EVIL PEACE; DRAGOTYUS CORRUPTED NETHERSOUL DRAGON!''Leein screamed with the end of his sentence the full apperance of the new dragon visable. On its chest a fiendish smile with two piercing yelow eyes. Skin ghost white simialir to the collor of The Phantom Force. Six sharp claws pierced off its back hands open ready to claim Hera.

''...Four thousand attack points''Hera replied Dragotyus attack points revealed. Three red marks appeared all over the face of Leein transforming his face into a menacing cruel stare. This was the true form of Leox. Now standing in front of Hera. . Wearing a ghost white cloak with a long white hood that shot out from his back and covered his head. Exactly like his appearance when he defeated John and Markes but this time it seemed compelte. Strong burst of wind appearing around him nonstop.

''Leein..''Hera replied finially seeing the compelte change in Leein.

''Its to late for mercy''Leein said his tone dark. ''DRAGOTYUS ATTACK GO VIOLET CURTAIN CALL!''Leein deamanded.

Dragotyus let out a monsterous roar. Its wings shooting straight up. The jaws on its chest opening wide as it unleashed a stream of purple ora straight at Iron in the form of a giant skull. ''I CHAIN FREEDOMS EFFECT TO SAVE IRON!''Hera shouted. The skull smashed into Iron pushing a purple ora to shot all around. Weakly Hera stood looking up at Dragotyus. His life-points once again dropping.

''Its almost over..''Leein said seeing the weak state of Hera in front of him.

''The truth is..''Hera began to speak. Weakness and faintness apparant in his voice. ''Regardless of how many people you hurt i also always became found of you''Hera said his body shaking. ''You were my first rival making me get stronger''Hera continued. Images of there first encounter replaying in his head.

''I DRAW''Hera shouted with the fullness of his voice. ''I activate my trap Avenger's Assembly''Hera said weakly. Within seconds Hera's set card rose up revealing itself. ''I pay half my life-points and specail summon Blocker, Loyal Solider with zero attacks'' Hera explained. Four heroes now proudly standing in front of Hera. ''GAME YOUR GAME ON!''Hera screamed repeating the famous phrase of his dad. ''I specail summon Necro Avenger Hero Green Tyrant''Hera replied placing a card on the field. Above the four Heroes a green silhoute appeared. Towering over them it stood in front of Hera. Its skin a dark green. Two yellow eyes pierced out from its silhoute revailing its face and body to Markes. He was huge and tall not wearing a shirt. Showing off his monsterous muscular build. ''His attack points are equal to the attack points of every Face-Up Avenger Hero Monster i control'' Hera explained.

''First it will gain two thousand three hundred'' ''Then he will gain two thousand one hundred from Freedom giving him a grand total of four thousand four hundred. Face to face Green Tyrant angrly looked up at Dragotyus. A fated clash seconds away. ''Always pushing me to the next level''Hera replied to himself. ''TIME TO GO HARD!'' ''GREEN TYRANT ATTACK DRAGOTYUS''Hera demanded. . Green Tyrant threw himself into the air slowwly going at Dragotyus with full rage in his eyes. Leein watched as Green Tyrant slammed its massive fist into the body of Dragotyus.

''Foolish..Dragotyus cannot be destroy by battle''Leein explained his life points slowwly draining from the battle.

''Damnit...''Hera replied watching as Green Tyrant landed in front of Hera. ''I set my last card and end''Hera replied angrly.

''My draw''Leein replied drawing a card. Without warning above Dragotyus let out a loud roar. ''Per the effect of Dragotyus i can now cut the attack points of Green Tyrant''Leein explained. ''GO CURSE PULSE''once again the jaws on Dragotyus quickly opened shotting out a a purple shock at Green Tyrant. Weakening it in seconds. ''But thats not it'' ''You also take the damage he lost''Leein explained.

''NO GO CONTINUIS TRAP IRON'S REACTOR DEVICE!''Hera responded. In front of Hera a circular machine appearing. With its appearance it quickly abosrbed the damage of Hera. ''This card negates any damage i take as long as i control an Avenger Hero''Hera explained.d''Hera finished.

With no damage and Freedoms effect there is no point in attacking}Leein thought to himself. ''I will just set a card and end''Leein replied.

''Due to the effect of Reactor i send Avenger Hero Blocker to keep it on the field''Hera stated. Hera slowwly placed his hand on top of the deck then quickly drew. A sudden shock striking him.

''So its time now''Hera replied not needing to look at the card. ''Masked Kuriboh you ready to finish this?''Hera asked flipping the card up and seeing the image of Masked Kuriboh.

''No...''a dark voice replied. From the sleeve of Hera a black line of ora appeared quickly conusming the drawn card in seconds.

''WHAT!''Hera screamed.''I waited long enough''a dark voice spoke out from inside the head of Hera. Compeltly conusming the drawn card in front of the eyes of Hera Masked Kuriboh transformed into another card.

''FOOLISH...'' ''ITS NOT YOUR CHOICE ANYMORE''Hera began to speak his voice becoming dark. Black wings shooting out from the back of Hera. ''No..''Leein replied remembering this scene.

''I sacrefice Iron,Green Tyrant and Freedom to tribute summon ME!''Hera screamed grabbing the cards of Freedom,Green Tyrant and Iron and inserting them into the graveyard. ''I WILL PROTECT YOU!''Hera screamed throwing his hands into the air as a dark circle shot out from his chest colliding into the field.

''Your here''Leein notted feeling the presence of Yubel.

Rising up from the ground was a slender demon. In female form her hair white on the right side. Purple on the left. On its forehead a third eye that opened slowwly. Black skin from the top of his body and white on the bottom.

''Yubel''Leein spoke knowing the monster standing in front of him.

''YOU WILL NOT HURT MY HERA NO MORE!''Yubel snapped. ''I ATTACK DRAGOTYUS''Hera announced. Yubel leaped into the air going straight at Dragotyus. Before Leein could respond Yubel struck Dragotyus going right though him.

''I cannot be destroyed in battle and you take any damage i take''Yubel explained.

Three black bolts of lightning shooting out from the sky destroying Dragotyus and the remaining Doomsday token. Leein stood defencless his life-points almost fully drained now.

''Hera!''the voice of Candice screamed out. Out of breath Candice appeared running next to Hera but immediatly coming to a stop. Ora now pouring from both Hera and Leeins 's eye in a fiendish empty gaze. On his face a morbid smile. ''So boy should we finish this?''Yubel asked ignroing the appearance of Candice. Leein cold gaze meet the dark eyes of Yubel. His ghost white ora storming around him.

''Leein..'' Candice said seeing the form of Leein. Ghost fog pouring off his body. ''I hope i am not to late''she replied.

''Oh yes i remember you boy''Yubel snarled looking at his claw. ''And that one on the ground'' ''I have waited for this night''Yubel finished.

''As have i''Leein responded clenching his fist tightly. In front of him The Phantom Force creating a twister. ''You have no idea how long i been waiting''Leein replied.

Tears fluttering from the eyes of Candice as she examined the new appearance of Hera. Dark black wing out from is back.. Dark claws on both hand and a sinister third eye on his forehead. Still Candice could feel the faint heart beat inside him. The pureness somewhere in there. Finialy noticing the appearance of Canice Hera hissed at her.

''He is mine now''she snapped. Flowing from her eyes Candice could not belive the words she just heard. Without control of her own body finding herself running towards Hera. Grabbing him and holding him both arms tightly.

''This is not you...''she pleaded. ''You are not a monster please wake up''Candice pleaded looking into his dark eye. Before she could get close enough. A dark ora appeared like a wall blockinng Candice. Holding there.

''GET AWAY!' ''USELESS GIRL!Yubel screamed. With his anger a force appeared from the wall throwing Candices body to the ground with a violent impact. Snarling Hera returned his attention back to Leein.

''Please...'' ''Hera stop..''Candice voice pleased as she slowwly stood up. Pain filling her body but she continued to her feet. Walking again towards the invisable wall then being slammed back to the ground. Again and again. ''Your ..not a monster''Candice replied weakly continuing to stand up.

''Just stay down''Leein replied quietly watching her continously getting to her feet.

''I wont..''Candice replied again standing up. ''I wont give up''she said weakly walking towards Hera again then her weakned eyes looked. Right at Leein. Leein looked coldy back at Candice. Tears flowing from her eyes. From her neck she pulled something off. Suddenly inside of Leein something awakening. In front of Leein Hera and Candice being replaced.

''Thats..''Leein spoke his eyes looking at the object.

Candice layed on her knees looking at the fallen Quinn. Slowwly her body vanishing. ''I know your like me you wont accept this fate'' she spoke weakly. ''You wont just let darkness take your prince'' ''We are the same'' ''I wanna help''Quinn pleaded in her hands holding a silver pendant with a half moon on it.

''Is that?''Candice questioned.

Standing in front of him Quinn holding him. Pleading for him to stop turning into the monster he was now. Tears visably shown in the eyes of Quinn. Unable to hear her Leein ignored the pleading of Quinn. No matter the amount of tears or failed attempts she would not stop quiting. Then like that it finally hit him. A new understanding. Slowwly the appearance of The Phantom Force weakened faitialy vanishing.

Candice held the necklace. The remidner of that one moonlight night tightly. Watching as Leeins head positioned down for the first time shooken up. Signs of the human. Not the monster.

Not noticing this Hera broke the grip of Candice throwing her to the ground. ''DONT TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!''Hera screamed violently.

The necklace now at the feet of him. Slowwly he leaned down and grabbed. Once touching it everything around him went cold as he found himself back on that cliff standing in front of him Quinn. Clossed eye smile on her face she looked at Leein. ''Never forget the good person you are''her voice spoke. ''Be the greatest you''she pleaded. Her voice slow but then echoing again and again. Leein opened his eye. The necklace now around his neck for the first time next to the matching necklace he had this whole time. The two cresent moon crests now full again.

''Candice''Leein said softly. Candice tear eyed look up to see Leein. For the first time standing in front of her.

''Thank you''he said a smile pure smile appearing on the face of Leein. With this sentence the twisters turned from ghost white. To icy blue. Spinning faster and faster around Leein.

''Thats The Full Power Of The Phantom Force?'''Candice questioned.

Behind her feeling a warm pressence. ''No thats Quinn''Markes voice answered her.

''YUBEL!'' Leein screamed out.

Slowwly Yubels predator eyes turned to the direction of Leein around him the ghost image of Candice standing behind him. Inside the twister the sounds of dragons screaming. ''This is it''Leein spoke quietly opening his palm.

''The last turn''he said.

''I draw''Leein replied getting Yubels attention.

Once again Leein found himself face to face with Quinn. Her eyes now open looking into the pure eyes of Leein. ''Please end this ''she pleaded holding her hand out.

Leein eyes widdened. Wanting to cry. Wanting to stay strong slowwly his hands shaken.

''I activate my set card Burial From A Diffrent Demension to re-add Vampire Lord to my graveyard''Leein explained quickly grabbing Vampire Lord and looking at it. ''As you wish''Leein spoke back to Quinn. ''I banish Vampire Sorcerer from my graveyard to tribute summon Vampire Duke''Leein replied. . A swarm of bats appeared out of nowhere all circling around creating another dark menacing fiend. After a few seconds of the bats another vampire appeared from within the bats.

This vampire was slender and tall. He was wearing an old style suit with a large black cape. Above him flocks of bats. ''Per the effect of Vampire Duke'' ''Vampire Lord will return for the final time''Leein stated. Once again Vampire Lord's casket appearing from the ground and quickly opening. ''I return my Vampire Vamp to specail summon Plague Spreader''Leein replied placing Vampire Vamp on top of his deck. Plague Spreader again returned next to Vampire Duke and Vampire Lord.

For the final time he faced Quinn. His hands inching closser and closser to hers. Knowing once they meet this would be the last time they would touch. Take a painfull last breath he placed his hand onto hers.

The blue ora spinning in the form of a dragon colliding into Leeins deck. From within a single blinking blue light. ''The final gift of Quinn''he said pulling the blinking blue light out as it formed as a single card in seconds. ''The stage is set''Leein said looking at his field.

''What are you planning..''Hera hissed.

''The right thing''Leein said quickly glancing back at Markes. A look of pureness and pain in his eyes.

''Her Final wish'' ''TO SEE YOU DIE!'' Leein shouted. ''YUBEL ITS OVER!''Leein screamed. . That one face-full night when the two of them were standing close to eachother. The last time they held hands. . ''Be the very best person you can ever be'' ''Be number one in everything you ever try to do and more importanltly dont let anyone stop you from acomplishing your dreams my dear'' ''You are the greatest in my universe and like the moon i look up to you ''Quinn answered her last words echoing in Leeins head bringing a smile on his face.

''I syncn Plague Spreader with Vampire Lord'' Leein stated. Plague Spreader vanished transforming into three stars that spun around Vampire Lord consuming him. ''From the dreams of every duelist this beast awaits''Leein began to chant. ''With quick speed that no can match create the path to peace''Leein continued to chant. ''EMBRACE THE LAST GIFT OF QUINN SPEED THROUGH CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!''Leein screamed. Shooting out from the sky a quick dragon. It looked at Yubel with a look of hate in its eye.

''ATTACK YUBEL!''Leein demanded. ''LAST HELL DIVE!''Leein screamed.

Wind gathered around Clear Wing as it shot into the sky spinning in a spiral. Consuming all the wind around him and forming a giant silver tornado that quickly turned and went straight at Yubel.

''SUICIDE!''Yubel screamed. ''YOU FOOLISH BOY YOU FORGET YUBEL CANNOT BE DESTOYED AND WHEN SHES ATTACKE...'''

''Clear Wing Negates the effect of any level five or higher monster''Leein interupted . Clear Wing seconds from striking Yubel.

''NO!''Yubel screamed watching as Clear Wing struck Terror Incarnate.

''I NEGATE YUBELS EFFECT GO DISHORNIC MIRROR!''Leein screamed. Clear Wing shot its wing out catching the black lightning bolt and shotting it at Yubel.

''NO!''Yubel screamed instantly vanishing. Three dragons shooting out from her stomach. Seperating her bottom and top half. Quieltly she looked on strong at the noble eyes of Leein. The last thing it would see before evaporating into nothing.

Candice wide eyed watched as the demonic appearance of Hera vanished and he crashed to his knee's. His face and hair back to normal. ''HERA!''Candice screamed grabbing Hera. ''Your back''she replied tears flowwing from her eyes. Breathing hard Hera looked up his eyes back to his normal blue.

'Your not getting rid of me that easly'' ''I am your hero''Hera said a smile appearing on his face. Grabbing Candice and hugging her.

''Hera.''Leein spoke. ''I dont mean to interupt but we have a duel to finish''Leein said calling for Hera to stand up. ''Code Of A Duelist is to give your opponet the very best is that not true?''Leein asked. A smile appeared on the face of Leein.

''He used all the energy he gained from The Phantom Force and Quinns energy to save Hera''Markes replied to himself. Hearing this sentence. A sadness took over Hera. Realizing the sacrefice. In his head seeing himself being consumed by Yubel. Unable to do anything. Just watching Duel Academy burn to ash.

''Yeah..''Hera said standing up bringing Candice up with him. Looking at Candice. Nonstop smile taking over him.

''My Last turn is over'' 'Leein replied putting his arm down.

''What...''Hera replied. Looking and still seeing Vampire Duke on the field. ''But you can win''Hera replied.

''Even though the Phantom Force is gone'' Leein began to speak a sadness and exhaustion taking over him. ''The shackles are still on with my victory you all will be gone''he explained.''I can never take you away from her'' ''Hera she adores you more than anything''Leein said looking at Candice.

Again Hera looked at Candice. The things he faught all these battles for. Her safety. It finialy making sense to him. All the wars that Leein put himself through.

''He wont stop until she is back''the words of Markes echoing in his head. ''No matter what he wont stop''more of Markes words echoing in his head. Behind him Markes finially awakening watching the battle quietly. Noticing he looked over to see the sad face of Markes. ''I will sacrefice anything to see him happy doesnt everyone deserve to be happy?''the voice of Markes asked inside the head of Hera.

Suddenly he looked at Candices arm noticing there was no tatoo on her wrist. Then looking over to Markes seeing not one on his either. It hit him instantly. {No your wrong}Hera thought to again looking at Candice. Her smile looking at him. It all made sense to him. He looked over to see the sad look of Leein. Knowing Leein knew after this the hunt would be over. Appearing in front of him the three robed figures. The ones that gave Leein his power. There harsh warning echoing in Hera's head.

''If you lose just once''her dark voice appearing behind Heras neck. ''We will take her forever''

''Take your turn''Leein replied breaking Hera's train of thought. Again he looked at Leein looking into his eyes seeing pureness for the first time. No coldness. Emotion that had been missing.

''Candice''Hera said. ''I am sorry''Hera replied.

''Sorry..?''Candice asked puzzled.

Without warning Hera pushed Candice away. Eyes clossed. ''LEEIN I BANISH BLOCKER IN ORDER TO FORCE VAMPIRE DUKE TO ATTACK!''Hera screamed.

''What..''Leein replied.

''HERA NO!''Candice shouted understanding what Hera was attempting. Without Leein able to control it Vampire Duke shot out a red ora at slowwly consuming him. Inside the light Hera looked at Candice.

''Candice..i love you''Hera replied ushering his final sentence as he pushed Candice out the way taking the full effect of the attack.

''HERA!'''Candice screamed everything around her suddenly freezing in place.

She watched as Hera's body slowwly collasped.

''I love you..''the words of Hera echoing in her head. Trying to reach for Hera but nothing she was doing would work. Remembering the monster sitting in the cage. Behind her then it quickly being replaced by this site.

''It was not supoused to end this way''she said her voice echoing around her. . To everyones surprise Hera stood next to Candice. His lfe-points droping to zero ''i am still here''Hera replied looking at his hands. ''But i dont get it''Hera said.

''Why..''Candice asked not understanding.

Leein looked on shocked not beliving what just accured. In front of Vampire Duke and Clear Wing vanishing. ''The destined sacrefice but still Hera Yuki you are my friend ''Leein answered. ''I chose to not sacrefice you''Leein answered.

''But Quin..''Hera replied. A look of sadness took form on Leeins face. Pausing to answer. Suddenly out of nowhere a white ora appeared from the body of Hera. Gathering and shotting a line of energy into the sky.

. Confused everyone looked up at the sky. Now a pure white as the clouds vanished. Markes slowwly got to his feet standing behind Candice and Hera. Like a cannon a blast of energy shot out the sky slamming into the ground. Forming a portal in back of Leein. Growing and growing with every second that passed. Leein looked on astonished as smoke shot out from the portal pushing smoke around all of them.

''NO i broke the shackles''Leein replied on confused on what was happening. ''I dont understand whats going on?''Leein replied puzled.

''Leein you must have done something''Hera answered watching the scene unfold in front of sound of slow footsteps appearing from inside the portal. Wide eyed Leein watched as his. Everyone's attention locked on the portal. Again footsteps being heard slowwly inching closser and closser to everyone. Markes watched on as a silhoute appeared in the front of the portal looking back at everyone. Candice looked at the portal a smile appearing on her face. One similiar to the one on Markes and Hera's face. Leeins face shocked. Tear filled. Awaiting for some kinda movement from the portal. Just watching. Last Quiet foot steps could be heard coming from the portal as it inched closser to the everyone smoke covering its appearance.

''My dear...Leein..''a female spoke out from the smoke.


End file.
